


TSC Character x Reader Inserts

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: This is a collection of character x reader inserts for The Shadowhunter Chronicles.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs x Reader, Jem Carstairs/Reader, Matthew Fairchild & Reader, Matthew Fairchild/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew Fairchild x Reader

You open your eyes, blinking at the soft morning light that was pouring in from the windows. The room smells of lavender with a hit something dark and sweet, like cinnamon. The relaxing aroma threatens to allow sleep to take over again, but you fight to keep your eyes open. 

You turn your head to the side, a smile breaking over your face as you see Matthew sleeping peacefully beside you. He’s on his side, facing you. You reach a hand out, toying with a strand of his messy, bronze hair. You trail your hand down, so it rests lightly on his cheek. His skin is warm and soft. At your touch, he moves slightly, opening his dark green eyes. 

He moves his hand up to rest it over yours, flashing you a sleepy smile. “Good morning, my love,” he murmurs, his voice still deep and heavy with sleep. “Why are you awake so early?” 

You lace your fingers through his, moving closer to him. He smells of soap and brandy. “Look at how bright it is outside,” you whisper to him, laughing softly. “It has to be at least ten in the morning. Besides, we have many things to accomplish today.” 

With a groan, he wraps his arms around you, pulling you in close to his strong chest. “And what, pray tell, is so important that it calls for us to leave the bed before noon?” he asks, his voice darkening a bit. 

You are trying to think of a response, when suddenly, his lips are on yours. His lips are warm and soft, and you moan as they awaken a desire deep within. You pull away, breathing heavily. “On second thought,” you say, as Matthew continues kissing down your jaw and neck, “getting out of bed before noon should be considered a crime.”

Matthew chuckles, and you feel the vibration all along your body. “That’s what I thought,” he mutters, his voice quiet against your skin. He impatiently pushes the sheet away, marveling at your body. You had decided to only sleep in your undergarments, so you were now very exposed under Matthew’s lustful gaze. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, though. “You are so perfect. How did I get so lucky to have you?”

You open your mouth to respond, but are cut short as Matthew quickly removes your underwear. He begins to run his hands all along your body as he moves his face back up to yours for a kiss. You kiss him deeply and passionately as you fumble with his pajama pants, sighing softly against his mouth once they are off. You move your hand down his neck and chest, continuing on until you reach his cock. You’re surprised to feel how hard he already is. 

Sensing your surprise, Matthew pulls away to look at you. “You have that affect on me, love,” he whispers, his breath hot against your lips. “Every time I look at you, this happens.”

You laugh softly as you slowly begin to stroke him. “Even when we’re around your family? Or mine?” you ask, amusement in your voice. “That’s dreadfully awkward.” 

The conversation dies out after that. You continue to stroke him, slowly going faster and faster. He moves his hand down your body, softly massaging you in the places that he knows will drive you wild. He continues down until his hand finds the spot that makes your eyes roll back and your back arch. “Matthew, please,” you moan, as his hands continue to make your body tremble with pleasure. Your vision begins to go white as your orgasm begins to move through your body. 

Before you finish, Matthew pulls his hand away abruptly. He pulls you in for a rough kiss. “Get on top of me,” he says, his voice so low it almost comes out as a growl. 

You move so you’re straddling his hips, your ass elevated slightly. You place one hand on his chest to brace yourself, and you move the other one down to line him up with your entrance. You ease down, gasping at the sensation. He places his hands on your hips to guide you as you move. Eventually, you find a rhythm that is pleasing to the both of you. 

He throws his head back, the muscles in his neck straining as he fights to keep his control. He gracefully flips you over, never pulling away from you. He begins to thrust into you, hard. “I want you to come for me,” he moans into your ear. 

Your arch your back into him as he fucks you, clawing at his back, tracing your fingers over runes and scars. He grabs your hands, pinning them above your head. He laces his fingers through yours, his grip tight with passion. You lean up, biting his shoulder as your orgasm washes over you, causing you to scream his name and curse. “Ah, fuck,” you gasp, throwing your head back against the pillow. 

Matthew thrusts into you one more time, grunting as he comes. He lays down on top of you, but still careful of his weight. He releases your hands, and you use them to play with his tousled hair. “Can every morning be like this?” he asks, his voice soft. 

You laugh softly, tracing your hands down his shoulders and arms. “Of course, my love,” you say as you bring him up for a kiss. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

He moves his lips across your mouth, ghosting your cheek. “Good,” he says. “Mornings like this are good.” He looks up at you then, his green eyes questioning. “Didn’t you say we had things to do today?”

You grab his face, tracing your fingers across his lips. “We do, but they can wait until tomorrow.” You pull him back onto you, wrapping your arms around his back, hugging him close. “I am finding that I would like to stay in bed all day. And,” you continue, a smile creeping into your voice, “maybe even go for another round?”

Matthew chuckles softly as he moves his mouth up to yours. “I’m glad you’re finally beginning to see my side of things.”


	2. Jem x Reader : You Are Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are dealing with anxiety, and Jem is there to help you through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about a lot about anxiety, and hints at depression.

Breathe. Breathe, you tell yourself. Don’t let your thoughts consume you. 

All day, your mind has been racing, making up scenarios and thinking of unrealistic conversations and problems. The nagging feeling of not being good enough, or not being loved takes over every rational part of your brain. 

You are sitting on your bed, running through your thoughts, going through all of them one by one, when your door opens, and Jem walks in. 

At the look on your face, his brow furrows. “What’s wrong?” he asks, walking into the room, closing the door behind him. 

Normally, you wouldn’t open up around anyone, and you would let yourself drown in your own thoughts. But, with Jem, you feel comfortable enough to speak freely. “I just wish my mind would shut up,” you say as you put your head in your hands. You are so tired, and fighting your mind gets exhausting.

Jem walks over to you, and sits down on the bed beside you. He wraps his arms around you tightly, and you feel comfort in his embrace. “What is troubling you? Please, talk to me.”

You lay your head down on his shoulder. “I just can’t shake this feeling that..” you stop for a moment, trying to find the right words, “that I’m not good enough. I’m scared I will never make anything of myself, and that I’ll let everyone down. Sometimes, it all gets too much. I just can’t get my mind to shut off, and I feel like I’m going crazy.”

Jem begins to rub your back soothingly. “You need to stop being so hard on yourself,” he says. He pulls away from you so he can take your face into his hands. “You are good enough. You are beyond good enough, and I promise, you will not let anyone down. You wake up every day and give it your all, and that’s all you can ask of yourself. Though, I can tell you from personal experience, there will be many bad days that you have to fight through. But you are strong, and you will make it through those days, coming out on the other side even stronger than you were before.”

You look up at Jem, tears filling your eyes as you take in his words. “You think I’m doing great? I’m not completely making a mess of things?” you ask, your voice quiet. Sometimes you needed reassurance, and Jem was always happy to give it. 

Jem laughs softly. “We all make a mess of things from time to time. We all make mistakes, and we make the choice to learn from them. We all question our worth at times, and wonder if we are good enough. But that is what makes us human. We love, we hurt, and we grow. We have good times and bad times, and all the times in between. That is the beauty of life. Life is a journey, and it isn’t easy, but when you take a step back and really look at things, you will see beauty in the pain. What you are going through now is hard and painful, but one day, you will look back, and you will be able to see how much you’ve grown.” 

You smile then, and you feel a lightness in your chest for the first time in a long time. “Jem, you are so good with words. When you walked into the room, I was almost ready to give up completely. But now, I feel so different, but in a good way. You’ve really helped change my perspective on things. Thank you.”

Jem blushes slightly. “You know words aren’t my thing. But I am happy I made you feel better. I want the people I love to be happy and safe. And,” he says, looking at you intently, “to never feel like they are alone. As long as I am living and breathing, you will never be alone.”

You look down, feeling the intensity of his gaze wash over you. You both sit quietly for a few moments, until an idea pops into your head. 

“There is one more thing you can do for me,” you say, smiling at him sweetly. “To make me feel even better.”

Jem straightens up, prepared to do whatever he can to help his friend. “I will do anything.”

“Will you play your violin for me?” 

Jem smiles brightly. “Of course I will,” he says, reaching a hand out to you. You follow him into the music room, and you listen as his beautiful music washes all of your worries away.


	3. Why are you mad at me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew x female reader. Matthew and the reader are married, and the reader is a Shadowhunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @herondick

“My love,” Matthew called out as he chased after you. “Please stop running away from me!”

You keep marching along, your pace quickening as you hear his footfall get closer. You don’t really know or care where you’re going, as long as it’s far away from Matthew and his betrayal during your time of need. 

“I will not speak to you!” you yell at him, not bothering to look over your shoulder. “You left me, Matthew. You walked out, right when I needed you most.”

You hear Matthew’s groan of annoyance, but you ignore it. This is what he deserves, you think to yourself. How could he be so self-centered?   
When the two of you got engaged, everyone warned you of Matthew’s scandalous reputation. You heard countless stories of his “encounters” with men and woman alike, but you never cared. You yourself had always had a bit of scandalous reputation as well, not caring what the other Shadowhunter’s thought of you. You always did whatever you pleased, no matter the consequences. 

The disregard for a reputation is what drew the two of you together. It was something that you bonded over, and your relationship grew from there. The relationship grew to fiery and passionate heights, and it didn’t take long for Matthew to ask you for your hand in marriage. 

“Through flames, through fire, and through ruined reputations,” Matthew had said as he kneeled on one knee in front of you, his dark green eyes sparkling with a mixture of delight and rebellion. “I promise to protect and love you, every single day until my last breath. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Protect me my ass, you think as you continue your angry march through the halls. 

Since you were lost in your thoughts, your pace had slowed a fraction, allowing Matthew to catch up to you with ease. He grabs you by the arm, swinging you around so you are facing him. You suck in a breath at the sight of his perfect face and glistening green eyes. 

“Why are you mad at me?” he asks, his voice quiet. “And what can I do to earn your forgiveness?” 

You let out a chuckle, not believing your own ears. “You can follow me back into that bedroom and finish what you started!” you scream, not caring if anyone else heard. You were married to him, after all. What the two of you got into in the bedroom was no concern to anyone else.

Matthew ran a hand through his bronze locks, shaking his head erratically. “I- I can’t do that,” he said. “You know I can’t. The thought of doing that absolutely terrifies me.”

You stare at him, your mouth wide open. He was a Shadowhunter. A breed of half-human, half-angel warriors who weren’t raised to be terrified of anything. But, then again, so were you. 

You ignore this as you say, “Matthew, you’re my husband. We’ve shared so much with each other, our breaths and bodies and souls.. Why can’t you do this for me?”

“It was staring at me, with it’s dark, beady eyes,” Matthew says, crossing his arms in defiance. 

He was right. The two of you had seen the creature in the corner of the room, watching in silence. 

“It was simply a spider, love,” you say, ignoring your own fear. “You’ve battled much scarier and deadlier things than a little spider.” 

Matthew squints his eyes at you. “And so have you. So why do I have to be the one to kill it?”

You stumble on your words, trying to find a legitimate argument for him. It was so hard to argue with Matthew. “Because- because it is simply not right for a lady to kill something as small as a spider.”

Matthew grins, wrapping his strong arms around your waist. “My dear, you are anything but a lady,” he murmurs as he lowers his lips to your neck. He kisses you softly, and you nearly forget how angry you are with him. 

You groan, pushing him away reluctantly. “I’m mad at you because I asked you to kill it, but instead you ran away! You left me helpless in my time of need.”

Matthew moved his lips to yours, kissing you passionately. “My apologies,” he murmurs against them. You know he is trying to distract you, and it’s working. It was hard to stay angry with him, especially when he was doing to right things to earn your forgiveness. “I promise to never leave you again so exposed, my wife.”

“This is ridiculous,” you say with a laugh. “We’ve been through hell and back, Matthew. I’m sorry for getting so angry.” Before he can respond, you hold a hand out to him as you walk towards the bedroom. “Let us handle this together, my love. Beady eyes and all.”

Matthew smirks at you mischievously as he takes your hand and follows you back to the bedroom, where the two of you finish what you started.


	4. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr request. "There’s a ball happening and the reader is asked to dance by a new Shadowhunter who obviously doesn’t know that she and Matthew are together but Matthew hasn’t arrived so she dances with him out of politeness? Then Matthew arrives and sees them dancing together and gets all possessive and takes the reader somewhere private to show her that she’s his and no one else’s."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights go to Cassandra Clare!

The ballroom at the London Institute was full of Shadowhunters dancing, drinking, and laughing. The orchestra stationed in the corner of the room was playing a lovely, vibrant tune, and you find yourself swaying gently to the music. You let the sound wash over you, filling your soul with light, and you can’t help the slight smile that breaks across your face.

All evening, all you have wanted to do was join in on the dancing and laughing but, as usual, Matthew was running late. It was nothing new, as he was always late to these events, usually because he was spending too much time on his hair or having trouble deciding which outfit to wear. Despite his tardiness, you had promised him you would wait for him to arrive, so he could finally show you off as his.

You look down at yourself, your smile broadening as you notice how beautiful you look tonight. Your dress is made of dark red silk, covered with black lace. The corset is tight, hugging your body in all the right places. Your hair is twisted in an elegant up do, courtesy of Lucie, and there are small curls framing your face. You look like a queen, prepared to rule an entire kingdom.

“Would you like to dance?” a voice asks from behind you, breaking you from your thoughts. You turn and take in the Shadowhunter that has approached you. He was tall, and quite muscular, with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was quite handsome, but you only had eyes for Matthew, with his blonde hair and striking green eyes.

“I would, but I’m afraid I’m waiting on someone to arrive,” you say, trying to sound as polite as possible. You flash him a smile and survey the room, looking for anyone else who would dance with the man. You indicate a small group of women standing in the corner, laughing amongst each other. “Perhaps you could ask one of those fine ladies. I’m sure they would be delighted to dance with a man as handsome as you.”

The Shadowhunter grins, his eyes sparking with challenge. “What if I told you I already asked them, and they said no?” He laughs, glancing over to the group of giggling ladies. “They don’t seem to care too much for the ball. They only want to partake in the gossip that comes with them.”

“That seems to sum up most of the Shadowhunters here in London,” you say with a soft laugh. “None of them can mind their own business.”

He chuckles quietly. “My name is Jack. Jack Hightower. I’m from the New York Institute, but I’m here in London visiting a friend.”

You give him a slight nod of greeting. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, Jack.”

He holds out his hand, covered in calluses and scars from battles. “Humor me. Just one dance. I promise to not make it dreadful.”

_Oh, what the hell?_ you think. _Just one dance won’t hurt_. It was impolite to turn down a gentleman, after all. “Very well. One dance,” you say, taking his hand in your own.

He leads you out to the dance floor, fighting through the crowd of frilly dresses and lace. Then, the orchestra begins a new tune, one that is slower and more romantic. You feel yourself blush. _Of course this one dance would be a slow one._

He places his hand respectively on your lower back, pulling you closer to him. Chest to chest, you can feel the heat radiating from him, and you suddenly wish Matthew would stop dawdling with his appearance and just show up to the damn ball.

Jack, as it turned out, happened to be an expert dancer. He twirled you around the dance floor with ease, and it did not take long before you found yourself laughing and giggling. When the dance was over and the orchestra had changed songs, he led you off the dance floor, back to the small gathering of Shadowhunters crowding the edges.

“Thank you for the dance,” Jack says, raising your hand to his lips to kiss your fingers. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, my lady.”

You offer him a bright smile. “Enjoy the rest of your time in London.”

Jack bows at the waist, and swaggers off to find another willing dance partner. You walk over to the refreshment table, suddenly finding yourself famished from the dancing.

“Who were you dancing with?” a sultry voice says from beside you. Matthew. He was dressed in extravagant evening dress, and his blonde hair was combed expertly to the side.

You raise a glass of water to your lips, smiling around the rim. “Oh, no one. I figured I might as well try to enjoy myself since you were taking so long to get here.” You narrow your eyes at him playfully.

“Hmm,” Matthew murmurs, raising his finger to trail it along your cheek. “I truly am sorry I took so long, but I thought you would wait for me.”

Suddenly, you feel guilty for not waiting, since you had promised him you would. “I’m sorry, Matthew. I just-” you say, stopping to take a deep breath. “What can I do to earn your forgiveness, my love?”

His eyes darken at your words, and he rakes them along your body, taking in every curve. “Well, now that you mention it, there is something I have in mind.” Before you can respond, he takes the glass of water from your hands, placing it back on the table. “Come with me.”

Without another word, he pulls you after him, leading you through the crowd of Shadowhunters. He walks on, and you follow him as he takes you out of the ballroom and down the hallway, stopping in front of a door hidden amongst some decorations.

“The servant stairwell? Why did you bring me here?” you ask as he opens the door. With a glance in each direction, he pulls you in after him, slamming the door closed behind you. “By the Angel, Matthew-”

You’re cut off by his lips crashing against yours, his tongue darting out to trace your bottom lip. He pushes you back until you collide with the wall, the skirt of your dress crinkling in protest.

He takes your bottom lip between his teeth, dragging it with him as he pulls away. “You look beautiful tonight. Absolutely devastating.” He begins to trace kisses across your jaw, down your neck, biting and licking. “I saw you dancing with him. I saw you laughing and giggling, and-” he stopped speaking, just so he could suck on your neck, “it made me jealous.”

You are breathless as you say, “I wanted it to be you. I wanted to dance with you. I want-” you break off as he trails his hands along your body, placing them on your breasts.

“What do you want, love?” he asks, a smile evident in his voice. He grinds his hips into you, and you feel just how much you’re affecting him. “Tell me what you want.”

You run your hands through his hair, down his back. It isn’t enough. You want him closer. “I want you, Matthew. I only want you.” You can feel the wetness forming between your legs, and you rub your thighs together for some sort of friction.

Matthew, being the observer that he is, notices it. “How do you want me to worship you tonight? Do you want me to bury my head between your legs and taste that perfect cunt of yours?” He reaches his hand down, gripping the bottom of your dress between his fingers. Slowly, he begins to move his hand up, trailing it along your calves, your thighs.

Your breathing is becoming ragged, and you fight back your moans as you say, “I want you inside of me. Now.”

He continues to hike your dress up to your hips, exposing your nakedness beneath. Now that you were with Matthew, you never wore underwear. It was only another barrier between you and him, and it was useless. He leans forward to press a kiss to each of your thighs, his breath hot against your skin. “No, no. You tortured me tonight by dancing with that Shadowhunter. This is pay back.”

You throw your head back against the wall, biting your lip as he begins to kiss down your chest, your stomach. He knew exactly how to torture you. How to make you beg and plead for release. “Matthew, please.”

Matthew grips one of your legs at the knee, bringing it up to rest on his shoulder. Without a word, he leans forward and licks up your center. He licks his lips and moans. “No matter how many times I have you, I will never tire of your taste.”

And with that, he unleashes himself on you entirely. He licks and kisses, thrusting his tongue inside of you. He grips your thighs, holding you in place as you writhe above him. You do nothing to hold in your moans, and your sounds of pleasure echo throughout the stairwell. Thankfully, all the servants had been dispatched to help with the ball, so the space was empty.

You feel release building along your spine, that wonderful pressure beginning to gather in your core. “Don’t stop, please!”

Matthew knew your body as well as you did, and with a quick kiss to your clit, he pulls away. “Don’t come until I tell you to,” he commands, his voice dark with lust.

In a quick movement, he stands to his full height, lifting you so your legs can wrap around his waist. He grinds into you, letting you feel his hardness against your core. “Do you feel what you do to me? How much I want you?”

You wrap your arms around his broad shoulders, trusting him to support you. “I need you, Matthew.” You grind into him, moaning at the sensation to your already sensitive core.

He leans forward to whisper into your ear, “You’re mine. Only mine. Tell me I’m the only one who can pleasure you.” He reaches down, undoing to buttons on his trousers, allowing his cock to spring free. “Tell me I’m the only one who can make you feel good.”

You feel the tip of his cock tease your entrance, and you throw your head back in a silent moan. “Only you, my love. You’re the only one I want. No one else.”

He chuckles against your neck, biting the skin, claiming you as his. “You’re mine,” he groans, and sheathes himself inside of you in a single stroke. He pulls out, slowly torturing you as he says, “Say it.”

You bury your head into his neck, letting his scent wash over you. “I’m yours. Only yours.” You pull away, looking deep into his eyes. “Now fuck me like it.”

It was his undoing. He begins to thrust into you roughly, the sound of your bodies slapping together echoing throughout the small stairwell. Your cries of pleasure ring off the walls, and his groans vibrate your skin, your bones.

His thrusts become hurried, frantic, and you know he’s reaching his climax. He moves his thumb down to the apex of your thighs, rubbing your clit in circular motions. “Come with me. Come with me,” he pleads.

It was all you needed to hear. You let yourself go, arching your back into him, crying out as your climax takes over. Your body shudders, clinging to him as waves of pleasure washes over you.

Matthew comes with a groan, thrusting in all the way, his body shaking as he spills himself inside of you. “ _Mine, mine, mine_ ,” he whispers.

You run your hands through his hair, now standing out in all directions. You kiss his forehead, his cheek, holding him as he comes down from his pleasure. “We need to get back to the ball,” you say, your voice rough. “The other will notice our absence.”

Matthew pulls back, kissing you fiercely on the mouth. “To hell with the others. Let’s go home. I want to get you in bed and not leave for the next few days.”

You feel a wave of need wash over you, pulsing in your core at the thought of being in bed with Matthew. For _days._ You pull away from him, smiling at him lovingly, “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr: @herondick


End file.
